Despedida de soltera
by JeiBi
Summary: Edward parte a su despedida de soltero dejando a Bella sola en su habitacion en compañia de sus fantiasias.


Una vez que Edward partió rumbo a su despedida de soltero con Emmet y Jasper, me quede apoyada en la

ventana mirando la noche sin estrellas. Imaginaba como hubiera sido la mía de haber dejado que Alice la

organizara. Era mejor así, sin duda. No tenia ganas de una noche de chicas, ni de pijama party, ni de cotilleos

sobre hombres.

Fantaseaba con mi última noche de soltera de una manera distinta, fantaseaba con pasarla junto a Jacob. Pero

eso era imposible, ya que hacia semanas había desaparecido de Forks y lo único que sabia de él es que estaba

en algún bosque perdido de Canadá.

No tenía sentido suspirar por imposibles así que decidí ir a dormir, dejando que la brisa cálida que entraba por la

ventana me acunara. Intente por todos los medios conciliar el sueño pero no pude, no eran los nervios de la

boda quienes lo impedían sino las imágenes del torso desnudo de Jake…mi Jake…mi otro amor…

Extraño tanto su calor…su olor tan particular…¿Está bien sentir esto una noche antes a dar el si a Edward? Si, yo

había jugado limpio, Edward sabía que amo a Jake, aunque no tanto como a él.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar mi piel a medida que recordaba como me había besado Jacob por primera vez,

realmente deseaba sentir como era hacer el amor con un humano antes de convertirme en la esposa de un

vampiro. Y la idea de que Jake me hiciera suya hacia que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan a mil.

Sentía como me iba humedeciendo poco a poco, al fin y al cabo iba a tener mi propia despedida aunque Jacob

sólo estuviera en mi mente. Mis dedos buscaron mi entrepierna y se enredaron ahí, haciendo que mis gemidos

fueran subiendo de tono. Tuve que tapar mi cara con la almohada para que Charlie no despertara cuando el

placer me inundó por completo.

Ahora si podría dormir tranquila, pensé con una sonrisa en la cara. Giré dando la espalda a la ventana, cerré los

ojos y me entregué al sueño.

Pronto empecé a soñar con Jacob, su rostro ocupaba todo, esa sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos que yo amo

tanto…estábamos juntos en el bosque, recostados sobre la hierba, tomados de la mano. Reíamos juntos como

antes, nos divertíamos.

- Jake…-murmuré en sueños- mi Jake…

En mi sueño él seguía siendo mi sol, realmente podía sentir su calor, su aliento cálido en mi cara. Eran

sensaciones demasiado reales para ser soñadas, me sentía tan a gusto.

- Cielo…te extañé tanto…

Oh Dios, eso sonó muy real, muy cerca…muy…Abrí los ojos como platos y contuve la respiración. Sentí su calor

abrasador en mi espalda. Era él. No, no podía ser él. Cuándo? Cómo?

Lentamente giré sobre mi espalda hasta encontrarme con esos ojos negros como el carbón, que me sonreían con

amor.

- Es cierto? No puede ser posible…estoy soñando despierta…

- Hola amor…no quise perderme tu ultima noche de soltería…no te pido ya que cambies de idea, solo quiero que

me dejes estar esta noche contigo…

- Jacob…amor…no digas nada…solo abrazame…

El me rodeó con sus brazos suavemente y comenzó a besar muy despacio mi frente, mis párpados, mi nariz. A

medida que descendían sus besos yo sentía como se me erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo. Mis manos

acariciaban esa espalda enorme y morena, bajando desde su cuello hasta la cintura y desandando el camino, se

sentía tan bien su piel.

- Jake…yo…- no pude continuar porque sus labios encontraron los míos y se quedaron ahí un buen rato,

lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo. Nuestras lenguas estaban ávidas de este momento y las dejamos hacer.

- Esta noche quiero que seas solo mía, si es que tu sanguijuela lo permite…- dijo separándose un poco y

frunciendo el ceño.

- Edward está en su despedida de soltero y no regresará hasta mañana, además no se opone a que yo

experimente cuanta sensación humana esté a mi alcance antes de convertirme en una de ellos – y para reforzar

mis palabras volví a besarlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

Saltó con suavidad y quedó recostado encima mío, acariciando mi rostro y mi pelo, besándome el cuello y

mordisqueando mis lóbulos. Como me gustaba esa sensación, hacia que ardiera en deseos de tocarlo, de

sentirlo…Noté como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, de su pecho salían tenues gruñidos, lo que me

recordaba su condición de licántropo.

Siguió bajando con sus labios por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis pechos y ahí se quedó lo que me pareció una

eternidad. No podía creer que su lengua provocase en mi algo así. Yo no podía dejar de agarrarlo del pelo, de

incrustar mis dedos en su espalda, de jadear como si no hubiera suficiente oxigeno para ambos.

- Ja…cob…yo…emmm…nun…ca…lo…he…hecho…con…nadie…- dije como pude entre gemidos.

- Cariño…no te preocupes por nada…seré muy cuidadoso…además yo tampoco estuve con nadie antes – me

respondió con esa media sonrisa que me enloquece.

_Bien_, pensé para mis adentros, _espero no estropearlo_. No podía pensar con claridad, no era miedo a perder mi

virginidad, sino el vértigo de tantas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza mi

cadera mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo cuanto encontraba en su camino. Notaba su erección cada vez más

prominente y eso hacia que mi humedad brotara por todos los poros.

Cuando llegó con su lengua a mi entrepierna me sentí desfallecer, pero no quería que todo terminase tan pronto

por lo que tire de su pelo hacia arriba hasta tener de nuevo sus labios a mi alcance.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo fiero que lo hacía más irresistible, me besó con rudeza para que probara mi propio

sabor.

- Te quiero ahora Jake…quiero sentirte dentro…no puedo esperar más – le susurré con angustia. Era un súplica,

un ruego, un deseo reprimido por mucho tiempo.

Entonces él arremetió con furia y sentí como se abría paso en mi interior, se me cortó la respiración por un

momento y solo recordé respirar al tomar conciencia de sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos. Escuchaba

nuestros gemidos sordos, sentía el calor de nuestros cuerpos traspirados, él seguía lamiendo cada rincón de mi

piel. Y de repente…la explosión… todo a mi alrededor despareció bajo la oleada de intenso placer que me cubrió

por completo. Perdí la noción del tiempo, quede flotando en una nube, extasiada.

Un sonido ronco me volvió a la realidad y abrí los ojos justo para ver como Jacob se incorporaba y se descargaba

sobre mi vientre. Luego se dejo caer exhausto a mi lado, envolviéndome en su abrazo, dejando que sus

pulsaciones bajaran lentamente.

- Te amo cielo, fue maravilloso, único. Gracias por dejarme ser el primero – dijo en un susurro.

Yo no podía responder porque las lágrimas brotaban sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto…y comencé a

sollozar de felicidad, mientras besaba sus brazos, su mentón, su cuello.


End file.
